Kasumi Hotaru
Kasumi is a friend of Akemi Kiyoko, and a shinigami living in the human world. Now occupated with Yudai Tendou, Sakura Shirahama and Kira Taka Appearance Kasumi takes the appearance of a young teenager that is impassive and bored, she has almost always got a frown on her face. She has black hair and gold eyes. Her attire consists of a red robe, with a darker coat that is buttoned up and black boots. Personality She is extremely boring, taking no interest in almost anything, she dislikes messy things and is not afraid of anything, although despite her personality difference from Akemi, she gets along well with her. Although it seems she wouldn't care if she kills someone, she has till date never tried to kill someone, which contrasts to her normal personality(this might be due to personal reasons) Although she shouted at Tetsuo for denying that he doesn't want to destroy the human world(maybe implying that she hates liars) and she said compassionately to bring his leader on the right path. Plot New faces, two girls power! A fierce attack, the army of hollows Finally, a broken despair and a calm joy Powers and Abilities Kasumi is a very versatile combatant, using a variety of weapons like her knives and Sai, and using her athletic ability to defeat an opponent. Flash steps expert She excels in flash steps, she used flash steps to surprise and overwhelm Kira with Akemi, with ease. She was also able to keep up with Sakura briefly, during their fight. Projectile master She is extremely proficient in the use of her knives, she throws at blinding speeds with extreme precision and a calm composure, she usually binds an opponent by pinning them down, as seen when she fights against the hollows. She also defeated a horde of hollows, only by throwing her knives. Acrobatics She is proficient in acrobatics, while fighting close range she compliments her weapons with acrobatic skill to become more versatile, and confuse her opponents more easily. She also used it to dodge every single one of Sakura's attacks with her sword. Sai master She is proficient with the Sai that she uses, when she uses it at close range she uses blinding movements to quickly defeat an enemy. She can also keep up with Akemi's hand to hand skills with ease. Master Tactician/Perceptive combatant She is extremely proficient in making battle plans, she deducted that Sakura was trying to find her weakness, so she purposely made herself seem weak to close range, eventually outsmarting her. She also read Sakura's movements in a short amount of time,then quickly pinpointed her exact location, and finally used her knives to attack(albeit Sakura blocked). She also figured out that Tetsuo didn't want to destroy the human world, probably meaning that she can understand other people's emotions. She also instantly realised that Orochi was using High-speed regeneration when his arm regenerated from her wires. Later on, during her battle with Jun Izanagi, she realised after proper deduction. Jun's shikai ability and it's weaknesses. Great Spiritual Power She has shown to have a great amount of spiritual power, when manifested it is red. Equipment Throwing Knives She has a number of throwing knives that are red-tinted dagger like knives, that she hides in her robes. Sai She uses a Sai that appears like a very sharp dagger with a studded handle, she can retract them from Sai to dagger in mid-air. It is later evealed that this is her Zanpakutou. Darts She uses darts that are in spring loaded holsters on her wrists and ankles, that she can fire off at will. Zanpakutou Her zanpakutou's name is Yusen Shitsu(lit: Wired chamber) it takes the form of a Sai when sealed. Shikai: She releases by chanting "Bring about a river of blood", then her zanpakutou turns into a multitude of wires crossing a whole block of houses, that make an unidentifiable sound. Shikai Special Ability: Her Shikai's special ability is to control her wires to fight an opponent at almost any range and cut off their limbs. Her wires, actually loosen the spiritual bond that is in the skin, making it easier to cut, the wires are also shown to cut weapons easily. Nensho Kurushimi no keimusho: This technique creates fire that is attached to the wires, the fire continuosly grows until it covers all of the wires, and then makes a massive explosion, turning evething to ash. Satsujin no ningyo(lit:murder's puppeteer) This technique creates two puppets out of wire, one that uses close range, and the other that uses the wire as music, which can injure people. Gomon no ori, ketsueki-shitsu(lit: torturer cage, blood chamber) This technique makes wires rain down on the opponent, to make a cage of wires, then the wires attack the opponent. Sen no ongaku:Kanashimi no Namida(lit: Wire music: Sorrowful tears) This technique creates puppets of wires, which then scream out energy that injures the opponent. Sen no ongaku: Heiwa no genso(lit: Wire music: illusion of peace) This technique is an illusion based technique, that creates an illusion that the opponent is not surrounded by wires. Kasumi can deactivate the technique when she wishes. Behind the Scenes Her appearance, personality, abilities and relationship with Akemi are based off Mai from avatar the legend of aang Trivia She said her's and Akemi's zanpakutou got taken from them years ago but it seems that she doesn't want to use hers, only in the worst case scenarios or she recently got her powers back. Her zanpakutou's special ability to loosen spiritual bonds was inspired by seele schneider, a Quincy weapon in bleach owned by Uryu and Ryuken Ishida.